Black Smoke Shenron
|Race = Dragon |FamConnect = Shenron (brother) Ultimate Shenron (brother) Omega Shenron (Alternate version) Syn Shenron (son) Haze Shenron (son) Eis Shenron (son) Nuova Shenron (son) Rage Shenron (son) Oceanus Shenron (daughter) Naturon Shenron (son) }} Black Smoke Shenron is an evil western dragon in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut (and ultimately, his only appearance) in "The Greatest Surprise", the 47th episode of Dragon Ball GT, which premiered on June 4, 1997. Biography Black Smoke Shenron is an eternal dragon of pure evil, and is responsible for the creation of the seven deadly Shadow Dragons. The Shadow Dragons born from the overuse of Dragon Balls and the accumulation of negative energy throughout the series for selfless wishes (with the exception of one born from an extremely selfish desire, and one where the wish that spawned her was a debatable wish in terms of whether it was selfish or selfless in nature) are all initially manifested within Black Smoke Shenron. When Goku and friends attempt to use the Dragon Balls to restore the lives of the people killed during Super 17's crusade, it is Black Smoke Shenron who emerges from the artifacts. Before long, the mysterious deity splits into seven individual Shadow Dragons. Old Kai observes that every time the Dragon Balls have been used in the past, the negative energy housed within each individual ball would increase. When this energy completely filled the Dragon Balls, they cracked, allowing Black Smoke Shenron to escape and release his seven personae. Black Smoke Shenron's personality also reflects the negative energy that was used to create him, whereas Shenron was well mannered and spoke appropriately, Black Smoke Shenron is foul mouthed and impolite to those who summoned him, as shown when Pan tried to tell him how to act like an eternal dragon, he also smokes cigars and blows his smoke at those who summoned him to show he has no interest in granting wishes. Mr. Popo notes that this is not the first time an evil dragon has appeared, stating that the dragon's malice destroyed an entire solar system. Special abilities *Flight, the ability to fly without the use of ki due to the wings on his back. *He is able to produce shadows, allowing him to awaken the seven shadow dragons. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Daisuke Gori *FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat *Brazilian Dub: Jonas Mello *Italian Dub: Giovanni Battezzato Trivia *Black Smoke Shenron is technically the only eternal dragon who can be summoned from the same Dragon Balls as another one, although his summoning was due to the overload of negative energy inside the Dragon Balls that previously summoned Shenron. Also, if he is counted as an eternal dragon, he is the only one with wings. *The appearance of Shu's Shadow from the Blue Dragon franchise looks similar to Black Smoke Shenron, though more muscular. *Since he is the collective form of all seven Evil Dragons, Omega Shenron can be considered an alternate form of Black Smoke Shenron. Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males